event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadnought
The Dreadnought is a Capital Ship added in the 0.12.3 update. It is the Capital Ship of the The Empire. This massive Capital Ship carries an insane amount of weapons, with fourty-four weapon slots (third most after Megalodon and Jormungandr). All weapons have built-in Targeting Units, which make up for the slow turning rate. The smaller 2x3 cannon ports on the sides do not fire forward; by default they shoot outward in a roughly 30° broadside cone for each side, but will at least partially aim due to the built-in TUs against enemy ships. For player use, this can become a stationary carrier or a massive gunship. It can hold many C-type weapons such as Ion Cannons, Multi-cannons, up to two Railguns, and the like. With slot expansion it is even able to carry six Holy Cannons. it can hold abut 30 drones with slot expantion. It's better off as a powerful gunship rather than a drone carrier, and its side mounted weapons can be very effective against drones. Weight reduction, Titan Drives and Afterburner improve its mobility drastically. For Event Horizon Frontier, this is a viciously effective ship if built properly. The 100-skillpoint cost just to unlock it (plus all the points to chain the skilltree to it) may be high, but it is worth it. With its weight reduced to the minimum 3620, one Afterburner, two Titan Drives and all other engine slots set to the best Fusion drives you can fit (with larger modules being more effective for the same space), it can get incredibly effective movement speeds. It will start with a Heavy Ion Cannon in the front and Heavy Neutron Blasters in the sides; with the Neutron Blasters switched for Ion Cannons (which are the same size, same cost per shot, just slightly less damage per shot and VASTLY better projectile speed and range), a good energy regen and max pool, Rangemasters and Autoloaders, flying this thing into a spread out cluster of ships and firing the broadsides while spinning it will create a death-ball of firepower that can obliterate entire swarms of ships in seconds. Strategy The Dreadnought is a terrifying Capital Ship to encounter, and it has many different attacks. It is almost impossible to get close to without being destroyed, so a Cloaking System is advised when taking on any variant of the Dreadnought. *'Non-veterans '''have low armour, Heavy Neutron Blasters on the sides and a single Heavy Ion Cannon on the front. They are very slow so one can easily get behind and destroy them. *'Veterans are similar to the original, sporting the same weaponry, except they have considerably higher armour. They also gain three AI-only Inertial Nullifiers to reduce their massive weight, a Repair Bot, ECM Jammer for deflecting missiles, with Reloaders and Rangemasters to increase their weapons range and firepower. *'''Double Veterans are extremely dangerous. They carry an AI-only Heavy Ion Cannon M2 on the front, along with the broadside weapons have been changed to AI-only Ion Cannon M2s. Their armour is slightly weaker, however they carry two AI-exclusive Imperial drones which have medium-long range Rocket Launcher M2 along with an AI-only Repair Ray that they constantly use to heal the Dreadnought. This Capital Ship is extremely dangerous and almost impossible to kill at higher levels. One of the best ways to kill it is with a Heavy Missile Launcher M2 ship attacking from the back (the only place where it can't hit you) to deal high damage and pop the drones as they spawn or by shotting at a long range from the Dreadnought (the Heavy Missile M2 will damage the drones and the ship, making it unable to heal itself) , or by trapping it in Plasma Webs. Either way, you must deal damage very quickly- as the drones will heal the Capital Ship immediately. Gallery Dreadnought Default.png|Default Layout Dreadnought Veteran.png|Veteran Dreadnaught Dreadnought Double Veteran.png|Double Veteran Dreadnaught Trivia * The Dreadnought is named after the HMS Dreadnought, a British made battleship concept during WW1, it was planned to carry large caliber guns, and revolutionize naval warfare with its electronics. * It is the only ship of the Empire that does not have the abbreviation ISS in its name. * It bears an interesting resemblance to the Battlestar Galactica from the 2004-2009 TV series, both in shape and weapon layout (lighter broadside turrets and heavy front firepower) Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships Category:The Empire